The Worst Thirteen Hours of His Reign
by Underground Belles
Summary: Blatant self-inclusion fic. We go to the Labyrinth. Have a mini adventure. Old, old fic, lots of quotes in it. Repost.
1. 1

AN: Please bare in mind that this was written an age ago. It probably needs rewriting, but considering everything, it didn't come out to bad. I am aware that there are certain double meanings in various things that happen in this fic (I didn't then) but we had fun writing this. :-D Hope you enjoy. 

****

Jareths Bad Thirteen Hours.

1.All Together Now... 

StarlitAngel64: wb!

Redaura25686: again! This comp is worrying…

StarlitAngel64: 8)

Redaura25686: as I was saying…

Jareth kneels at your feet, head quirked in that sexy way of his, that half smile anointing his lips. "Won't update?"

StarlitAngel64::-P 

Redaura25686: Jareth stands, towering above you. "Don't defy me Star...," he warns. His eyes, his eyebrows swamp your senses...

StarlitAngel64: Redaura stop! I need to concentrate!

Redaura25686:?!working?!

StarlitAngel64: Yes! *drool*

Redaura25686: *Drowns in drool* ewe! How disgusting!

StarlitAngel64: lol

Redaura25686: *nods* yup! Me lol!

StarlitAngel64: 8-)

StarlitAngel64: agh! My little brother is driving me up the wall!

Redaura25686: poor star! All together now….

If you DON'T behave we'll tip you STRAIGHT into the Bog of Eternal Stench! Mahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! 

StarlitAngel64: *giggles hysterically* 

Redaura clicked send on a smiley face. 'StarlitAngel64 is not signed on' she rolled her eyes and pushed her glasses up her nose. *Is this AO-helL or little brother?" she wondered idly. While waiting for AOL or her little brother to no doubt die she clicked the word window up and started typing...

""Sarah" he whispered brokenly. She struggled for breath. The rest had seemed so easy, but this, this wasn't right.

"Jareth" she choked out, barley able to hear herself. "You..."

"Shh." He said, madly calm. "You'll be alright."

"It's such...such...a nice...dream...this."

"It's not a dream!" he was panicked now. To late he summoned his magic to replenish the blood that was so crimson on his pale skin. To late he tried to heal her wounds. /He never should have left her!/ He rocked her body and crooned. "

The speakers made a 'cling' noise. 

StarlitAngel64: AGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!! The little bastard pulled the plug!

Redaura25686: *horror* no!

StarlitAngel64: I'm gonna kill him... 

Redaura25686: Me better idea!

StarlitAngel64: All together...

At the same time they typed-

I wish...I wish...that the Goblin King would come and take Gareth away...right now!

Together they clicked send.

Star growled as her computer froze. *I must be getting Redauras' problem.* with a sigh she tried Ctrl+Alt+Del. Nothing.

"Come on Comp! I'll chuck you into the Bog!" she threatened hollowly. She noticed the absence of Gareth due to the unnatural silence. 

"GARETH!" she screamed, "what have you done!?" Silence. The heavy ticking of the clock. Her breathing, her heart beat.

"Come out! It's not funny!" she growled, fuming.

"Your right, it's not." Stars heart dropped to her toes to then speed back up to her head, making her blush furiously and nearly swoon. She slowly turned to look at his spiked hair and sexy half smile. Just like the movie.

"Hmmm, how about we go and pick up the other girl? And only go through this once."

With an elegant yet commanding wave Star found herself in a strange room. The computer was up one corner, wedged between an electric piano and a fireplace. A girl was swearing at the computer, her shoulder-length brown hair a mess. 

"I'll chuck you in the Bog!" she ended on, heaving a breath in.

*Red...* excitement swirled in her stomach, dominating the panic she felt over Gareth. She'd never seen a picture of Redaura, but who else could it be?

"Redaura?"

She whipped startled around on the blue swivel chair banging her knee off an open draw. She winced, "I always do that." She gasped, Jareth holding her complete attention for a full minute.

"Star?" they jumped and hugged, talking at the same time.

"It's good to meet you!"

"Hey! You don't have a Pinocchio nose!"

There was a pointed clearing of the throat behind them. The teenagers turned and admired.

"I have a present for you both." His rich melodious voice flowed and spun form his thin lips. Two mesmerising, perfect crystals appeared in his back leather gloved hands. His black leather outfit was similar to the one in the movie, only more archaic, with a silk lined cloak with the traditional 'Dracular-eat-your-heart-out' collar. 

The enormity of what they'd done hit both girls like a tidal wave.

"Err, can I have my brother back?" Star tentatively ventured. 

"Yea," Redaura confirmed.

He gave them that look he'd given Sarah in the film, only with a here-we-go-again quality. It ruined the effect of the need to worship at his feet. With a long-suffering sigh he said "no."

"Huh?" 

"What?!"

"Ain't you supposed to say 'what's said is said?'" Redaura supplied helpfully, getting a bit carried away. The post arctic look that Jareth gave her snapped her rudely out of it.

"I /never/ repeat myself." A great big cuddly, /carnivorous/ tiger Redaura thought unsteadily. Graceful, gorgeous and deadly. Definitely gorgeous. 

"I think he means he's not going to let us win!" Star stage whispered to Red worriedly.

"We've got to try!" Redaura hissed back. They looked at each other. They both felt the guilt. Ain't nothin' better than a double guilt trip to get butts moving.

Jareth inclined his head slowly and languidly. "There," he stated simply. A watercolour of a cloudy blue sky on the wall floated until it consumed them. 


	2. 2

****

2. We're Off to Run the Labby!

They where spat out on /the/ hill.

"Turn back before it's to late."

"I can't, Red...you don't have to come. You didn't wish anything..."

"I do. It's all my fault."

"No, it's my fault."

"On the country, my dears, you /both/ wished the child away, so you /both/ have to agree to run my Labyrinth to get him back." 

"I didn't mean it!" they both chorused. 

He smirked sarcastically, "what's said is said."

"Ha, you repeat...OW!" Redaura rubbed her bruising foot that Star had just stomped on.

"You have thirteen hours..." Jareths voice faded away with the clock, leaving them.

"What!" a pissed off Star spluttered. "No dreams, no clichés, no nothing!"

"Nothing...? Nothing...? Nothing...! Tra la la!" They giggled, to soon calming to look seriously at each other.

"I'm sorry," Redaura said awkwardly.

"Don't worry. It's not /your/ fault!"

"It's not yours!"

"Oh, lets kick ass!"

"Yeah!" Redaura laughed and skipped and skidded down the hill squawking "WE'RE OFF TO RUN THE LABBY! THE WONDERFULL LABBY OF J'S!"

"Yea!" Star joined in, skipping after her.

***

Jareth looked from his castle, wondering what he had let in and hoping feverishly that it wasn't contagious. 


	3. 3

****

3.In to the Labyrinth. 

They arrived breathless in front of the labyrinths containing walls. 

"How do we get in?"

"Err...Hoggle?" Red yelled in a false storetto voice, "where's the entrance to the Labyrinth?" The door creaked open behind them. They entered; it slammed shut behind them like a coffin lid. They looked nervously at each other and gulped.

"Let's go left."

"No, right."

"Okay, right."

"Not that right! /That/ one!" Red exclaimed, pointing significantly left. 

"That right good to. Let's go! You feel that wall, I'll take this one, note that in the movie Sarah goes through out of the Labyrinth as it where."

"Okay." Redaura said with false cheer. They set off at a run, slapping the walls as they went past.

It went on and on and on. The tree littered corridor shaded from the sun in the cool and the damp. Star and Redaura where sweating and puffing from the never-ending exertion. Out of breath they slowed to a jog.

"I can't...run...no...more..." Redaura wheezed out, sagging to the ground. Star flopped down beside her and leaned against the wall. Star flopped beside her and leaned against the wall.

"God damn it!"

"Hang on..." Red looked puzzled, "/But what no one knew was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl.../" she quoted, "Who's he in love with?"

"Don't you think" Star said with exaggerated patience "that the Labyrinth is a big enough puzzle?"

"It's part of it."

"?"

"Oh let's get on." Red stood up, breathing steadier and stalked down the over tall tunnel. She felt like a ball in one of those little box mazes where you have to roll the ball through to the centre with it falling down an oubliette. In frustration she kicked the wall. 

"Hey!" it yelped and dragged her in. with a startled oath Star leaped through after her, grabbing her 'From Russia With Love' baggy tee shirt. Again the surroundings shifted.

The tunnel was circular, dark and dripping water could be heard. It stank. They clutched onto each other and tried not to whimper. They shrank back in disgust as a rat walked in front of them and keeled over dead.

"Yuck!"

"Gross!"

"AAAGGGHHHHHH!!!!" 

*One little dead rat, fine.* Redaura thought, *I /like/ rats, but bloody giant ones? That are hungry?* as one Star and Red sprinted the other way. The rats squeaked and followed, their red and pink eyes glinting in the half-light. Redaura, being a naturally slow runner starting lagging, the rats didn't touch her exposed. She expected them to slice through her thin tee shirt any second now... 

She carried on running with leaden feet as Star vanished into the ground. With a startled yelp she realised what had happened as she fell through the hole after her. Star with hidden nimbleness she hadn't possessed before, managed to grasp a handhold and prevent going over the edge as the smell /really/ hit her. She gagged as Redauras' feet knocked her over the edge. She still managed to grab Redauras' legs. She tried not to breathe as Redauras baggy joggers began to slide down her legs, taking Star with them.

"OH MY GOD!" Redaura yelled explosively, instantly regretting having to make her self need to take in a breath. Below them the Bog of Eternal Stench farted and bubbled merrily away.

Straining Redaura pulled herself over the edge and managed after much teetering on the edge to pull Star to safety. They didn't /need/ to say /anything/. Just the thought of having to pull more foul air into their mouths and taste it... they perilously made their way towards dry, un-quagmired land, nearly toppling in on several occasions.

With vast relief they pounced on the un-odour admitting earth and ran for the bridge, a new motivation putting haste into their steps. They skidded to a halt, when to their dismay a large Black Panther was in between them and breathable air. It looked ready to strike. 

/Who tries to pass, gets eaten./ The panther smiled, a cruel twist of it's lips.

Red resisted the urge to look at Star and bravely opened her mouth to rush out "/Please/ let us past."

The great cat seemed to consider this request. /No/.

"Why no?" Star asked.

/Because,/ it replied smugly. 

Angrily Red ran to wards it and froze as it lashed out with claws. She cringed in anticipation of the attack as Star gave a fearful cry. It didn't come. The panther snarled as she backed it across the rickety bridge to the other side. They gingerly walked around it and pegged it into the sweet, /sweet/ air.

"It couldn't touch us" Red said amazed, "it couldn't touch us."


	4. 4

****

4. Head First.

They walked giddily, and gingerly, not hurriedly through their surroundings, their arms linked. They knew what would probably happen if they didn't take notice of each other, and they had to get the centre together to get Gareth.

"We haven't been menaced by Jareth yet. Do you think he's saving it up?"

"I," Star stated significantly, "don't want to see Jareth. I want to get Gareth and get back to my life." She ignored the side ways glance off Red.

"Really?" both of them whipped around to see Jareth lounging insolently, like a cat against a remarkably clean tree for the filthy forest.

"Maybe we should just shut our mouth here..." Redaura warned.

"Yes! Really!"

Jareth smiled with all the seduction and charm he owned. It didn't make Star feel any better. "So how" he asked rhetorically, "are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"

"Um...no comment." Star said carefully. "If you want," she said with false cheer, "I'll give you a run down at the end!" 

"I shall hold you to that," Jareth told her, with a hint of a smile twisting his lips. In the background Red groaned. Jareth whipped round to face her. Redauras eyes widened involuntary, Jareth noted with satisfaction her fear. 

"Saying something, /Red/."

"N...no."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, you have five hours left."

"We have more than that!"

"Cheat!"

"Bet you wouldn't win if it weren't for that!"

Jareth raised his eyebrows at them; they went quite a way into his hairline. To late they shut up as he faded into the darkening woods. When they where sure he was completely gone they hurried on. Star plunged downwards, again.

Red's throat was raw with screaming, but she still managed as she was pulled sown after. It echoed around and around the hole and her head. She was /so/ tired. The force of smooth white hands lowering them down by their clothing was 

*Oh no, head first.*

To her relief she was suspended firmly by her ankles, where she was dropped abruptly to land painfully on her hands jarring her arms. The grid above them clanged shut like the final nail in the coffin, the final shovel of earth on a fresh grave. If they couldn't get out...

/An oubliette. A place to put people and forget about them./ When the thirteen hours where up if they didn't get out, Jareth would at least come to gloat, wouldn't he? 

How where they going to get out? There was a noise in the depths of the hole, in front of where they had their backs pressed against the dank walls. 


	5. 5

****

5. The Throne Room.

"I'm hungry."

"Be silent child!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Shut up!"

"I'm hungry!" Gareth scowled at the man sat on the throne. "And why're you wearing tights?"

"They're trousers!" Jareth snapped. "Be quiet!" he turned his attention back to the crystal in his hand. "The oubliette, how novel."

"What's an oubli-whatty?" Gareth asked.

"Just shut up!"

"Oooh, /sor-ree/!" Gareth said in an irritated voice. "I was just /asking/!"

Jareth rolled his eyes in a gesture of annoyance.

"I don't care!"

"Yeah well stop being such a bastard!"

"I think you'll find I have both mother and father." Jareth smirked, and his smirk grew as Gareth fell silent for a moment.

"I'm hungry."

"Oh heavens! HEDGEWORT!" Jareth bellowed. Hoggle shuffled forwards.

"Yes your highness?"

"Either feed it or remove it." Jareth waved a hand at Gareth, then looked back into his crystal. "They won't get out of there."

"You let Star go!" Gareth snapped. Jareth rolled his eyes again.

"You are a mere child, you have no concept of-"

"I am NOT A CHILD!" Gareth shouted. "I'm a teenager! Get it?! TEEN-AGE-ER!!!" he pouted, and suddenly Jareth started laughing. Having expected an angry response, Gareth looked stunned. Why was he laughing?

"Fine, fine little one. You're a teenager. Happy? Now please, I have to be alone for a while. You run along with Hoghead there and get something to eat. Hoghead, get the cooks to prepare a feast for our young guest."

Hoggle ushered Gareth out. When he'd gone Jareth nodded. "I like that one. Fiery, and a little lippy, but still, manageable. He would make a fine young prince…"


	6. 6

6. Girl Talk

"He likes you." 

"What!" Star stopped pointlessly looking around the black oubliette and stared at where she thought Red to be.

"Jareth. He loves you. Or a least likes you." Star gave her the 'are you crazy' look, to then remember she couldn't see her face.

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes, but perceptive!"

"?!"

"As in he chooses to specifically cower /you/, not /me/."

"Really?" Star tried to come off as sarcastic, but failed. Once she would have thought it cool and ... well damn it... Jareth /is/ the sexist thing on legs in tights, but this was scary. This was real.

"So," Redaura said, changing the subject back to the old, for once showing some tact, "how to get out?"

***

Hoggle watched wide eyed as Gareth stuffed. Bread, meat and drink vanished with amazing skill and speed down his gullet. After half an hour, when he'd slowed he started to examine Hoggle.

"Hoggle," Hoggle stiffened at the familiar wheedling tone to his voice. 

"Yes," he said cautiously. 

"Could you help me rescue Star?"

"No!"

"Please. She'd decked out in jewellery." He tried, vaguely remembering his sister hogging the T.V. and watching and re-watching Labyrinth. To his triumph Hoggle looked interested.

"I don't care," Hoggle lied after a long hesitation, "after what happened last time, NO!"

"And she's all alone. She's got silver and gold and plastic bracelets and necklaces, and rings on every finger... Only you can do it" Gareth told him, turning up the charm.

***

Jareth violently chucked the crystal away form him, hearing what the girls where talking about.

***

"So," Redaura said, with a definite smirk to her voice, "tell me about Ben then."

"Well, he's very fit, kind, nice and he likes me."

"Who-ooo! Anything might happen?"

"I don't know..."

"If we ever get out of this hole." Red sighed. "There has to be a way out!"

"But we can't find it!"

"Shhh! Is that you?"

"No, 'tis me."

"Hoggle?" *We seem to be chorusing a lot today* Redaura thought. The yellow light, though welcome after the depressing, deathless darkness, hurt their eyes. After a while they could see Hoggle looking at them critically.

"The lying little scum bag! The little rat! You lot ain't wearing any jewellery at all!"

Thinking fast Red offered her watch. Hoggle observed it dubiously, but accepted. He nodded to himself and shuffled to open the door with light behind it the first time. 

*I must be getting better at this...* He slammed the door on an /angry/ dragon, too late for his eyebrows. Choosing to ignore the silence of eyebrows being pointedly raised behind him he rapidly opened the door correctly.

"Here we are." They filled out to the false alarms.

***

"Hoggle, what are you doing? Seems my warnings aren't enough..." What did it take to get loyal subjects these days? Be ruthless, that's what. With anger Jareth went to discipline them.

***

"Gooooo baack!"

"This is not the way!"

"Soon, it will be to late."

"Oh, shut up" Hoggle told them, with a dismissive wave of his hands.

"No." Red disagreed, "I think they're doing a great job." 

"Really?" the false alarms asked eagerly.

"Really great." She assured them. As they trundled down the winding path the false alarms started to mumble between them selves, so they missed the crystal rolling...

"If you like," one said shyly, "we can let you in below the castle."

"Oh, would you?" Redaura theatrically clasped her hands together. "That would be great! You're all brilliant!" A false alarmist raised his upper jaw.

"Og ig"

"Go on in!" the others translated. After a brief hesitation Redaura crawled through.

"Thank you very much." She said as she disappeared. Star echoed Red as she followed her. As Hoggle climbed through the false alarmist nearly took his shoe off as he clambered awkwardly though. Their stony laughter followed them through and trailed after them. 

They entered in the dungeon. Pitiful skeletons where placed strategically around in the gloom.

"Where to now?"


	7. 7

****

7. Temper, Temper.

"Hedgewart..." Jareths voice was condescending the expression that could be seen in the gloom furious. "What /are/ you doing?" all three froze guiltily on the stairs. 

"Umm... Well you see your majesty...umm."

"Wouldn't be being a traitor again? Not after last time."

"Me? After last time? Oh no."

"That /would/ be stupid wouldn't it?"

Hoggle looked uncertainly at Jareth. He stiffened in fear as the bitter king was just there, kneeling in front of him. " Your out of warnings Hoggle." Hoggels' eyes widened at the pure menace in Jareths' tone.

"Hey!" Star yelled, desperately trying to divert Jareth, Redaura cottoned on.

"You're just a bully. You should know by know that if you /make/ people jump you have to watch then /every/ second, but if you make them /want/ to do what you want them to, they'll just do it. Probably better than before." Red bravely raised an eyebrow at the enraged Goblin king. "Don't look at me like that." She managed to get out calmly, "just because you're a bad horse trainer, err, King."

With a face as black and stony as death Jareth slammed them back into an oubliette. Absolute silence greeted Reds comment, "temper, temper."

"What did you men about horses?"

"Oh, it's a quote thing, 'it is not the great trainer that can cause his horse to perform, it is the great trainer that can cause his horse to want to perform.'"

"Well that's a load of shit," Hoggle grumbled, "and we can't get out of here because of it!"

Red rolled her eye's in the cool darkness. 


	8. 8

****

8. Thirteen O'clock.

"You cowardly bastard!" Jareth pointedly ignored the little sod, staring at the clock in triumph. One hour to go. Gareth had been going on and on about it. He abruptly decided to send Gareth back with the Red girl. Both where too mouthy at the moment.

He might let them visit Star though, and he'd get her the Internet thing. She couldn't complain then.

"You wuss! You're afraid that girls are gonna beat you! You... Hey! Leather pants are gay! And I bet that's one collar you stitch onto a different shirt..." with a weary wave of his hand Jareth put Gareth into the Ercher Room to play. He winced as the lads unbroken scream sliced and rebounded around the castle.

Definitely sending him back.

He stared into his night vision crystal and laughed as only he could.

One hour to go.

***

Sat despairing in the darkness Hoggle listened to the poor lasses stumble and curse, trying to find a way out. They'd never make it, he just hadn't been generous since Sarah... She'd really hurt him, and he'd taken it out on /them/. Bastard. Poor bastard, like the rest of the sorry Underground these days.

As one they all jumped to their feet as the clock started chiming.

/Bong/

"AGGHHHHH!" Star screamed in frustration.

/Bong/

"Oh shit."

/Bong/

"We're gonna get it."

/Bong/

Silently they all nodded.

/Bong/

"Gareth..."

/Bong/

"He didn't play..."

/Bong/

"...fair!"

/Bong/

"He never does."

/Bong/

/Bong/

"I wonder what you're..."

/Bong/

"...basis of comparison is." Red quoted hollowly.

/Bong/

/Bong/

Jareth smiled a smile of victory, and abruptly created light in the oubliette. When they could safely uncover their eyes they saw Jareth in all his smugness in a peek-a-boo shirt, all in cream and white.

*I wonder if he has peek-a-boo trousers?* Red thought irreverently. 

"Well? Anything to say?" 

Jareth watched undaunted as Red started doing 'ip dip dog shit' on her fingers. She finally stopped on; "You cheated."

"Hardly original my dear."

"Fine!" she snapped. She repeated the process and came out with "Fuck you."

"No thanks," he said, looking at Star. Looking back to Red he said, "you have one hour to run the Labyrinth within the Labyrinth. Off you go." He made a shooing gesture and Red found her self in the Ercher Room. Bewildered Red started running up and down stairs, never ending...


	9. 9

****

9. The Labyrinth Within the Labyrinth.

*Stairs, entirely to many stairs...* Red thought fuzzily, her legs ached and she was getting no where running about aimlessly, but she couldn't stop. She had to well, /do/ something. What she didn't know. Maybe Gareth was in here. That had to be it she decided and started looking for him. She didn't know what he looked like, but it couldn't be anyone else could it?

"Gareth?" she yelled tentatively, the acoustics of the room mocking her. 

"Who... are... you...?" the room flung back at her. She craned her neck, looking in all directions. She looked directly up and nearly lost her stomach. He was sitting on the ceiling, very pasty faced. 

"I'm Red, and if your Gareth then me n Star wished you away."

"Oh thanks a lot! You don't even know me!"

"You pulled the plug on our deep and meaningful conversation!"

"So." He sulked.

"Could you come down here?"

"No! I'm stuck! I can't move!"

*Poor kid. What have you done Jareth?*

"Bitch" he added.

*I take that back.*

And she thought and thought and thought. In the end she decided to trust the movie as a last resort. Time was short after all. She closed her eyes and jumped. 

"Oh /God/." Her hair was hanging /up/ as it where, and her tee shirt was about to follow. With barely concealed embarrassment she hastily tucked her shirt in her trousers and with a bright light bulb smile asked Gareth if he know how the movie ended. 

"Yeah," he gave her a dumb ass look, "you have no power over me."

"Good boy," she said vaguely, kids weren't /really/ her thing. But nothing had happened!

With a start she realised she was looking at /his/ black boots. Followed by his leather pants and umm, /then/ his leather shirt with a vesty thing. For once it wasn't peek-a-boo, but spewed frothy lace out of the neckline. The smile chilled her. "You have to say the words to."

"Huh? I /can't/ leave Star!" 

"She is not of your concern."

To Reds dismay she couldn't tell Jareth exactly what she thought of his last comment as the words where forcing themselves out. She fought it, she really /did/.

She found herself standing in front of her restarting computer.

"/YOU BASTARD!!/" She screamed.

***

Star blinked and looked around. It was a ballroom, only graceful and beautiful with flowing dancers and fairies glittering above. With childish stubbiness she stamped on the urge to look for something...and slouched on a chair pouting, probably wrinkling her beautiful red silk dress with silver and black workings. 

"Oh Star, Star." She stiffened as Jareth stood over her. What was it Red had typed? /J towers over you. His eyes, his eyebrows swamp your senses.../ She felt herself drowning as Jareth pulled her unresisting body into his arms and carefully, then passionately spun her around the room.

They must have danced all night when in alarm she stopped dead and with growing panic demanded, "where's Gareth? And Red! What have you done!?" 

"They are at /their/ homes, safe." Star ignored the implications of that and tried desperately to ignore the sexy purr of his voice and think of a way out.

No inspiration happened. She accepted the room in hope for breathing space.


	10. 10

****

10. Daddy, Daddy Get Me Out Of Here!

Star opened her eyes and shot bolt upright in the canopied four poster bed and saw her computer. With out giving herself tine for panic or thinking she impatiently dialled up, praying Red was on line.

Redaura sat straight up in her swivel office chair, banging her knees off the desk and fumbled to answer the instant message off Star.

Redaura25686: u made it?

Star tried to send 'no', but the computer froze until she deleted it. With a sigh she realised she'd have to try cryptic. Red looked in alarm and puzzlement as she read stars reply.

StarlitAngel64: Daddy get me out of here!

Redaura25686: then u still underground?

Again Star couldn't confirm with even a meagre smiley face. In frustration she growled. Red remembered how she had been forced to say the words.

Redaura25686: I assume u r. J = bastard

Star could have kissed her.

Redaura25686: G got an im?

StarlitAngel64: Prince_Van666

Redaura25686: hang on honey!

To entertain herself she started typing a story. For some reason she seemed to have gone off Labyrinth.

Redaura25686: hi

Prince_Van666: Red from yesterday?

Redaura25686: yup

Prince_Van666: WHERE IS SHE!

Redaura25686: Underground with J. I think...

Prince_Van666: we gotta get her back!

Redaura25686: *nods*

Prince_Van666: I'm gonna kill him!

Redaura25686: down tiger! Not good idea! He the only one who send her/us back!

Prince_Van666: well??

Redaura25686: me workin on it...han on, me idea!

Prince_Van666: thicko

Redaura25686:u still there?

StarlitAngel64: where elese!?

Redaura25686: Hoggle there?

StarlitAngel64: *shrugs*

Redaura25686: hang on in there...

StarlitAngel64: wot 2?

She sighed, Red was gone. She looked at what she was wearing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!??"

***

Feeling ridiculous Red stood in front of her A4 mirror.

"Um, Hoggle? I need you..." She sighed in frustration. It hadn't worked, she turned to kick the wall, and she was all out of ideas. She gave a scream as she saw Hoggle glaring at her.

"Hoggle! You came!" that earned her a sarcastic look. "Is Star still there?" Hoggle nodded. "What can we do?" 

"I have an idea, its not allowed to keep mortals in the Underground against their will!"

***

[Trent belongs to Star, but she said I could have him;)]

Red knocked on the door, wincing at the thought of what her parents would say at her going to Newcastle, alone, after she'd said she was going to the Metro with her friends. *Especially this area, and you don't even know that Hoggle's right!* The alarm she'd suppressed bubbled to the surface as an older Jareth look alike answered the door. Only he had modern, above ground clothes and his long hair was in a ponytail. 

She didn't feel better, and swished the urge to run. "Are you Jareths older brother?"

The man leaned on the doorframe. "What's he done know?" 

***

Jareth smiled predatorily as he slowly backed his prey into the corner.

"JARTETH! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Jareth sighed, "Trent."

"You know it's illegal to keep them here against their will..."

"And who is King? Me! Who was deemed unworthy to rule? You!"

Trent and Jareth where having a /real/ fight when to Stars relief Red sidled around the brothers to her. 

"You came!"

"Course I came! I didn't have any one to talk to other wise!"

They hugged and looked to the fight. Trent had Jareth in a headlock, where Jareth was punching Trent's legs out. Jareths hair had definite crop circles and Trent's was a static haystack. Despite the seriousness of the matter they desolved into giggles. 

"I," Trent said significantly could always chuck you in the fishpond when we where younger. I'm going to chuck you in The Bog now!"

"But I'm better than you!" Crystal balls and unexplained winds started to hack the throne room up. The two mortals shook their heads at the obviously nurtured childishness. 

It ended with Trent kicking Jareth onto the floor, he pressed his advantage till Jareth was well and truly beat. The throne room was immediately devoid of any life except for the four humanoids. Jareths subjects knew who would be the ones to pay the price for his defeat. 

A snowy white owl dragged the tatters of its pride and dignity out of the shattered windows as Trent took the mortals' home. 


	11. 11

****

11.Home.

As soon as Redaura had her feet placed on the study carpet she dialled up. As she sent the IM, she received one off Star.

Redaura25686: WWWHHHHHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! WE MADE IT!!!!!

StarlitAngel64: YUP!!!!! :)

Redaura25686: hey it was good to see you.

StarlitAngel64: yea, distance is /so/ inconvenient!

Redaura25686: lol

StarlitAngel64: me lol to! 

Redaura25686: thief!

StarlitAngel64: *shock*

Redaura25686: *sniggers*

StarlitAngel64: Humph!

Redaura25686: Ha!

StarlitAngel64: *groan*

Redaura25686: :)----triumphant! 

StarlitAngel64: ere we go...

Redaura25686: :):):):):):):):):):) :-D

StarlitAngel64: Wargh!

Redaura25686: ha!

StarlitAngel64: *sticks nose up in air.*

Redaura25686: *pokes her side*

StarlitAngel64: agh!

Bleary eyed at three am Red realised that she had French Orals /today/! She still had time for one more question...

Redaura25686: Do u still want J?

StarlitAngel64: umm, Ben?

Redaura25686: does he compare?

StarlitAngel64: Y/N

Redaura25686: soooo, we're probably not gonna see /him/ again

StarlitAngel64: *pouts*

Redaura25686: *wails*

StarlitAngel64: lol

Redaura25686: *nods* got oral TODAY!

StarlitAngel64: ekk!

Redaura25686: ekk! x2

StarlitAngel64: ttyl!

Redaura25686: ttyl

Star sent good luck, but Red wasn't online. With a sigh she shut down and staggered off to bed, checking on a snoring Gareth.

Both girls didn't even want to compare themselves to Sarah, or have to think about what they had done.

THE END!


End file.
